Twisty Hamilton
by Sweet Pepper Spice
Summary: This is Leeliza, Charles Lee and Eliza. I ship it so much. Also, he warned, there will be smut! Smut! Sorry tricks by Charles, and protective sisters. I need reviews!


_I do not own any characters, but I do own the story_

Charles and Eliza were both punks. Eliza was a virgin. Charles was not. Charles was intending to deflower Eliza tonight, which Eliza knew.

They were at school after the dance had ended, people were cleaning up, and Charles grabbed Eliza and dragged her to the boy's bathroom, and shut the wooden doors that covered from roof to ground, so nobody would see. They were in the biggest stall, and the thick female smirked, and Charles walked up behind her and snuck his hand up her shirt, and reached her bra clasp. He took off her shirt and he's in one movement. Eliza gained satisfaction from his face.

Charles made a movement and suggested they each strip for each other. Eliza agreed and dropped her pants to the ground, but picked up her bra and clasped it back on, and she was left in her bra and panties. She looked to Charles, who was left in only boxers. She couldn't help but to keep looking.

He gave a smirk, and purred. He gestured for her to sit, and she did. He sat, but gently pushed her to the ground, and gave a throaty growl. He gave her a mark on her collarbone, sucking her skin. After a couple marks he finally sighed, and smirked. He scooted backward and put his teeth around the hem of her panties and dragged down. He started picking the skin that would lead to her pussy, and started licking. She moaned as her boyfriend finished taking her panties off and started licking her clit, getting the juices. He pushed her over finally, and she moaned in pleasure, louder than she would have liked, but she couldn't just be silent. Finally he stood, and brought her with him.

He back up and pushed her against the stall wall, made sure she stayed, and he back up about five feet, and took his boxers off. She wanted to drool at the impressive cock that was dropped out. His smiled, and walked back, and used his hands to rub the member in her labia, making her spread her legs, and they became jelly, and so he held up up, and lowered her to the floor.

He placed his legs around the waist, his knees touching the ground, and started thrusting, leaving the dick laying between her breasts. She was blushing and smiling.

Charles finally did was he was waiting for, he scooted backward, satisfied with his boner, and slowly started inserting the dick into her. She moaned, as did he. Finally he figured it was good enough time to leave her drooling. He hasn't released the cum into her, and quickly left her, and crawled to his pants, and pulled a condom out of his pants, and handed it to Eliza you smirked and grasped his dick, making him gasp. and rolled to condom up the shaft. He smirked at her sexily, and re-inserted, thrusting back and forth, both moaning in pleasure. He wanted to release the cum, but given he was in a condom, he couldn't. He trusted one last time, and left her.

Eliza drowned at her boyfriend, who smirked, and unfilled the condom from his member, and tossed it aside and scooted up her body and told her to open her mouth. Eliza happily obeyed, and did so, and felt the cock inserted in her mouth. She closed and started playing with the tip, eventually letting the tongue reach the base and lick his balls and enjoys the taste. He smirked and her and said,

 _"I have a treat for you."_

in a husky voice that made Eliza swoon, she nodded, and moaned as Charles released his cum, and thrusted his dick up and down her throat. She had never tasted something so bad yet so good. She was getting a full face fucked.

When Charles felt he was half hard, he stood up, and said,

 _"Lick me out."_

And Eliza crawled over to him and picked and picked his shaft, and then licked the fun he released into her mouth, she smirked, and saved some in her mouth and stood up. She missed him, French kissing at this point, and Charles moaned as he got to taste his own sperm. When they finished, they blushed, and smelling of sex, cleaned themselves up. Eliza out on her leggings and short drrss, and Charles messing tucked in his shirt. Their hair was both a mess, but they didn't care. They walked out of the gym, and up to the form circle, and she dropped him off at his dorm, kisses him one last time. She fiddled with her engage ring (yes, she and Charles were getting married when they finished colkege, both are graduating in April) and ran back to her dorm. She told angelica she had sex, and Peggy wanted all the details.

 _A/N: I'm thinking of a twist where Charles poked holes in his condom and released some sperm, and they have sex maybe three times again before finding out she's pregnant. Good idea?_


End file.
